A New World
by 10bitxHi367
Summary: After the original cast of Wolf's Rain die, more wolves join in a pack to find Paradise. There is a new Lunar Flower that will help them get to Paradise, but Darcia comes back to life. Note: This has all OC characters, except Darcia. So if you don't like OC's don't read. NOTE: I'M DROPPING THIS! AND I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO MAKE A REMAKE BECAUSE I'M TO BUSY TOO!


**AN: My first Wolf's Rain fanfic story! I'm going to have the bio's of characters every time theirs a new character.**

**Mia- Black wolf, white left front paw, and white right back paw, green eyes**

**Personality- Doesn't trust humans, proud of being a wolf**

**Human age: 2**

**Dog age: 14**

**Zuzuki- White wolf, blue eyes**

**Personality- Best friend is Mia, doesn't trust anyone or anything she doesn't know about.**

**Human age: 3**

**Dog age: 21**

3rd person veiw

Mia walked around an alleyway in her wolf form. She had gotten seperated from Zuzuki when she was attacked by gang members when they were in their human forms. Also, there was a wolf killer walking around town with a rifle. There was a click and when Mia turned around, sure enough, there was the man with the rifle. Mia growled at him, and charged. He pointed the gun at her, and she leaped up and knocked the gun upwards. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went over her head. She pulled the gun out of his hand, and took off running with it. She went behind a house, and turned back into a human. She broke the gun in two, and threw it into the nearest lake, and then turned back into a wolf. She was hoping that the man would run into her again so she could kill him. The only reason she didn't was because there was already a bounty on her head for a wolf and human. For a wolf, there was murder. For a human that was being in a gang of other wolves together, and stealing food, medicine, and weapons.

She walked down a dirt road towards a bridge. That's were Zuzuki would probably be. Mia had been in the same gang as Zuzuki, and they had become best friends. After the gang got caught and half had been shot by the police. Mia broke out into a run towards the bridge. Right under the bridge was Zuzuki, with her shoes beside her, and her feet hanging in the water and her eyes closed. Mia whistled. Zuzkki opened her eyes and looked towards her. "Yo!" Zuzuki called to her. Mia waved. She ran towards Zuzuki and sat beside her. "So this is were you've been hiding? I've been looking for you, and got attacked by Mr. Pyscho," Mia said, punching Zuzuki in the arm. "Well, Mr, Pyscho needs to caught drinking, and at least pretend he believes were dogs." Zuzuki replied. Mia chuckled, and Zuzuki smiled. "Are we just going to sit here, or are we going to find Paradise?!" Mia yelled at her. "Fine, fine. Lets go to Paradise!" Zuzuki yelled, jumping up. "Get your shoes on!" Mia yelled back. "OK!" Zuzukie yelled again again, and they both started laughing.

They left town and were walking down a trail towards the next town over. "Before I left, I smelled a flower. It may have been the luner flower. But then, it just vanished," Mia said to Zuzuki. "I did too," Zuzuki replied. "Do you want to go look for it?" "Sure." Mia agreed. They walked down a steep hill, and they both could see the next town over. It was much better looking then the other town they had just left, with big white buildings, and apartments. Worst of all. Lots of people. Everywhere. "To many people!" Mia yelled at the top of her lungs, and Zuzuki covered her mouth. "Shut up! I bet ya that man followed us here." Zuzuki told her, running off into town. "Don't trust anyone!" She yelled back at Mia. She sighed, and ran off towards the town too.

_**One hour later...**_

"Get back here!" A sales person yelled at Mia as she ran away with suckers, lollipops, and any other good candy she could find in the store. She ran down the road, trying to find a place to lay low from any people. She was getting sick of seeing people everywhere she went. She ran around a corner, slipped and fell, and had to pick up all of her candy again. She got up, and took of running towards the biggest lake in town. She sat on the bank, and started eating her candy. "Really?" She heard a voice behind her say. "Yep!" Mia said happily, automatically knowing who was behind her. It was Zuzuki. "Let's go." The Luner Flower isn't here." She said, and Mia stood up. They both went into their wolf forms, and ran out of town.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was so rushed! I'm going to try to make chapters to at least 10,000 words if I can.**


End file.
